(A) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modularized multifunctional structure for the purpose of ironing. It is a structure of a combining a fan and an ironing board. The invention consists of a rack assembly base, a fan, and an ironing board with ventilation holes. With the fan working under the ironing board, sucking and dissipating the steam from above through the ventilation holes to below and stabilizing the clothing while preventing steam to reach the face of the person ironing are achieved, thus rendering a fast and easy ironing.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
The usual household ironing board is made up of a wooden board proper with a top fabric layer encasing a layer of foam and fastening the board to a foldable rack base. Such is the tool for the ironing industry; however, this type of board has the following shortcomings:
The steam keeps ascending to the face of the user who must tolerate not only heat but also the odor of the steam, making ironing a challenge. In addition, the width of the board is much narrower than the clothing resulting in unstable sliding of the clothing. For example, while positioning the sleeve of a shirt to be ironed, the rest of the shirt will tend to slide off the board simply by the shirt's own weight. If the clothing is a coat of heavy type, the inconvenience for smooth ironing is more apparent.